camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.17
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.17 BETA Notes Sep 27, 2001 GENERAL NOTES - We know that there are lots of problems with groups and /who and /send commands in some dungeons. We'll work on getting a fix for that to you guys soon. This bug was introduced when we put in the ability to do who and send commands "cross region". NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES - Thief classes can now use Critical Strikes (there's no more "you can't use this skill with this weapon" messages"). We fixed this earlier today, so this fix has been online since this morning. - Help system has been buffed out a little more. It will continuously undergo updates between now and release (and beyond). - Monsters that have swim animations now swim in water. Please note that not all monster models have swim animations. We will be taking steps to add these animations over time. SPELL ART CHANGES - Void explosions much improved. - Created separate Void handglow. Eldritches who cast Void now get a better effect. - Mana handglow tweaked. It is now more attractive. - Spiritmaster handglow improved. Much bigger and better than the old one. - Vine-wrap effect is new and is made for the Druid tangle/root spells, but may be used in other places as well. - New much improved Dark explosions. WORLD NOTES - barkeeps in Midgard towns now give out travel directions. - tweaked Muire's tomb spawn times. - Additional tuning of the border keeps to prevent sneak-enabled classes from getting through. - Midgard Zone: Raumarik is now the home to foul beasts. Unlike most areas, however, Raumarik is not an area to go if you are looking for quick experience or easy camps. It is an extremely high level zone with only a handful of monsters that do not respawn quickly. Additionally, some of the monsters in the area may require more than one group to take down. We'll be adding high level stuff to this zone as we go. - A cap on experience lost above level 30 has been implemented. MAGIC SYSTEM CHANGES General magic changes: - All bladeturn lines (Skin of Sand, Nature's Ward, Runic Ward) have had their casting timers increased. Since these spells potentially have the ability to negate large quantities of damage, they will continue to be tuned to deal with any imbalances that creep up. Theurgist changes: - Extended range and reduced cast time on elemental summoning spells. Shaman changes: - Fixed bug with Fungal Rejuvenation overwriting Frigg's line. Mentalist changes: - Fixed DoT damage for Mind Fade line. Cleric changes: Alright, those last changes didn't go over well. I'm going to implement some changes that were suggested by players, and try that. They weren't my first choice, but they may solve the problem. - Removed Holy Wrath line. - Decreased timer on Drive Evil line to 20 seconds, and increased the damage on targets further away. - Reverted Stunning Flash to its old casting time (2.5 seconds) Category:Patch Notes Category:BETA Versions